


Just A Book

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings about Jack get to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Book

He watches the man intently, Adam's apple bobbing on each nervous swallow. Jack hefts the book up again, and he swears he can see bits of the leather cover flaking off just from the motion.

"It's just a book."

The words make him wince, make him move forward to take the book away, gently. His hands move over Jack's to open the fingers, and he wonders if it is the book or the skin that causes that electricity.

"And the Stargate's just a door…" he manages to say, but his mouth is dry when Jack peers at him _that_ way.


End file.
